goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah West
Sarah West is a good user and the creator of many random videos where she asks other users questions. She also makes grounded videos out of fictional characters. Background & personality Sarah was born in Brockton, Massachusetts, and now lives in Weymouth with her brother, David, her mom, Ruth, and her two cats. Sarah started making videos on GoAnimate in 2012, and she still makes videos to this day. Sometimes, she makes grounded videos out of fictional characters, specifically villains from different franchises. Other times, she makers random videos where she asks other users questions. When Sarah isn't busy making videos on GoAnimate, she makes pages on different wikis. She started contributing to wikis sometime during 2015, under the username LudwigXandauRocks1997, and now contributes under the username MelodyPurplePrincess. One of her favorite pastimes is making OCs. The only problem is that she seems to be fairly new to contributing to wikis and lacks proper writing skills, so Jenny Williams (JessicaFin23), Sebastian (A Fandom User), and a few other wiki contributors try their best to help her straighten things out. Sarah is always motivated and full of energy. She is very enthusiastic and inquisitive, and has a fairly sunny disposition. She's also very courageous and is never afraid to stand up for the things she loves. However, she can be a little bit naive when it comes to writing, making videos, and contributing to wikis. She sometimes gets confused about things, but she really likes to learn. Interests Likes *Woody Woodpecker *The Koopalings (particularily Ludwig "Kooky" von Koopa) *Video games (especially Ristar and Sonic the Hedgehog) *Good Users *Classical music *Sports *Disney movies (The Great Mouse Detective, Disney Princess Films, Enchanted, The Rescuers, The Rescuers Down Under, Lady and The Tramp, The Aristocats, Dumbo, The Lion King, Peter Pan, and Alice in Wonderland are some of Sarah West's favorite disney films) *Learning new things *Pooh's Adventures *The Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade *Monster movies *Classic cartoons (although she does like some modern cartoons) *Classic soap operas *Science fiction movies *Making OCs *Reality TV shows (especially Supernanny) *Fast food places *World history (particularily the events of World War II) *Mighty Mouse *Marvel *Jurassic Park *Don Bluth films (The Pebble and The Penguin, The Secret of NIMH, and An American Tail are her 3 favorites) *Retro bands and musicians (although she does like some modern musicians) *Anime (particularily magical girl anime tv shows, like Pretty Cure, Sailor Moon, Mermaid Melody, Tokyo Mew Mew, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Wedding Peach, Jewelpet, PriPara, Pretty Rhythm, Aikatsu, Cardcaptor Sakura, Minky Momo, PowerPuff Girls Z, and Ojamajo Doremi, and other kinds of anime like Pokemon, Digimon, Doraemon, Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Axis Powers Hetalia, Superbook (1981 to 1984 version), The Flying House, Princess Tutu, Yuru Yuri, and Azumanga Daioh) Dislikes *Mean people *Bad Users *Profanity and inappropriate language *Vandalism *Being cyberbullied *Copyright infringement *E.T. The Extra Terrestrial for the Atari 2600 (particularily it's the worst video game of all time) *Cartoon antagonists (particularily Alejandro from Total Drama and Sideshow Bob from The Simpsons) *Some sports teams List of Sarah's Usernames Sarah is almost always changing her username on GoAnimate and her other online accounts. Those usernames include: *LudwigXandauRocks1997 (her first wiki username) *EltonJohnisAwesome (Because she likes the works of Elton John) *SnowCrystalPrincess *NeptunePrincess *DestinyLovelyMidnight *TwilightPhoenix *JulyWoodyPhoenix *AbigailYesAlejandroNo (Because one of her favorite cartoon characters is Abigail from Once Upon a Forest, and one of her least favorite cartoon characters is Alejandro from Total Drama) *MidnightDoremiLover (Because she likes Ojamajo Doremi) *Candy Loopsy (Possibly because she likes Lalaloopsy) *Nightwish Loopsy (Because she likes the band Nightwish) *Diamond Loopsy *DoremiTwinkle1997 *FloraDiamond *WhippingLovely *LudwigVonKoopaGirl97 (her YouTube username) *MelodyPurplePrincess (her current wiki username) Quotes *"What the woodpecker?" *"Holy fox!" (When she is shocked or surprised by something) *"Can you help me please?" *"Hey! Hey, get in here, you guys!" *"Do they really stress you out?" *"I'm sooo confused." (When she doesn't understand something) *"Aw, man." (When she's upset or disappointed) *"Bummer." *"Yeah?" *"Sometimes...I feel like I was born in the wrong time period." *"What's that supposed to mean?" *"You got me!" *"Whatcha doin'?" *"Close enough." *"Wait, what?" *"Anything I can do to help?" *"Wait! Wait-wait-wait-w-w-w-wait. No!" *"I am a little clumsy." *"Trust me, I tried it." *"Oops...My bad!" *"I know, right?" *"Best! Day! Ever!" *"Man, I sure hate copyright strikes." *"Watch it, watch it, watch it, okay?" *"Too old for Barbie dolls? Never!" *"Sure thing!" *"The future is in the past! Onwards, shooting star!" *"Okay! It's decided!" *"What's a Scribblenaut? Is it one of those characters who draw something and it becomes real?" *"I hope we can be friends." *"I don't like it. I don't like it one bit." *"No, silly! If you want it, you have to pay for it." *"Someone needs to put this guy out of his misery." *"Thanks! You're really nice!" *"I'll try not to forget. I promise." *"I promise. And when I promise something, I never, ever break that promise. Ever!" *"You know what they say…If it ain't broke, don't fix it." *"How am I supposed to do that?" *"Man, I have the stupidest ideas of all time." *"Making mistakes is okay. I do it all the time!" *"This can't be happening! Your extreme awesomeness is backfiring on me!" *"I won't say it. But what am I supposed to do?" *"Rats! I keep forgetting." *"I accept your decision." *"She's right...I guess I do need help." *"I'm still learning. I hope you understand." *"Ohhhh!" (When someone explains something to her or she has a major realization) Trivia *Unfortunately, not all of Sarah's OCs belong to her. In fact, Sarah sometimes tends to steal OCs from DeviantArt and claim them as her own. If an OC that she steals has an official name, she forgets what the real name is supposed to be and changes it, possibly to make it sound like she made the OC herself, which doesn't really help at all. Her habit of stealing other people's OCs has been noticed by a few contributors on wikis such as the Nihon Fanon wiki. One of Jenny's tasks is to help Sarah understand plagiarism so that she won't steal OCs anymore and learn to create her own, and Sebastian knows about her. *Not only Sarah steals OCs from DeviantArt to make her own OCs, but she also takes random clipart pictures and claims them to be OCs as well, which doesn't really solve her problem with plagiarism. *Another problem with Sarah's OCs is that when she does make her own, she doesn't give them much personality and is quite short on names. Sometimes, she uses one name on two or more of her OCs, making that name rather cliche. The personalities of her OCs are quite bland, since most of them have the same interests as she does and not much else is known about them. One of Jenny's tasks is to help Sarah understand the basics of character personality and help her think up of more creative names that she hasn't used before. *Sarah has a bit of trouble when it comes to proper grammar. When she writes something that's incorrect, Jenny makes sure to correct what Sarah writes. *Sarah's favorite holiday is Christmas. *Sarah's favorte sports are soccer and bowling. *Sarah's favorite candy is bubblegum. *Sarah has a Hello Kitty-themed DVD player. *When people tell Sarah what to do, she needs to pay attention to them, especially Jenny and Sebastian. *Sarah's favorite colors are blue, pink, and white. *Sarah has a tendency to change her appearance on GoAnimate just as often as she changes her username. Tropes Around Sarah *Action Girl: When the situation calls for it. *Adorkable: Her sweet, space-casey nature comes off as this. *All-Loving Heroine: She is immensely nice to everyone she meets. *Badass Adorable: She may be cute and sweet, but she can kick your butt if she needs to. *Berserk Button: She loses her cool if someone vandalizes in her existence. **She also hates being cyberbullied, and can get pretty angry if someone posts something mean about her. *Beware the Nice Ones: She's a sweetheart and quite goofy by nature most of the time, but if you make her mad, watch out. *Brown Eyes: The color of her eyes represent her kind-hearted personality. *Buffy Speak: Sarah's improper writing could make readers think that she talks like Junie B. Jones. *Bunny-Ears Lawyer: She's almost always a little bit odd and excitable. She may be quirky, but doesn't quite show her quirks too often as she is maturing. *Butt-Monkey: She gets victimized for her naivety at times. *The Chick *Cloudcuckoolander: Her quirks show that she's pretty much an example of this. *Comically Missing The Point: Sarah doesn't really seem to listen when people try to give her advice. *Cute Bruiser: She may be a sweet young lady, but she can almost break your face in one punch. *The Cutie *Cute Clumsy Girl *Determinator: Sarah doesn't give up if she thinks something is possible. *The Ditz: She's usually quite forgetful and tends to be a bit naive at times. *Drama Queen: She can sometimes be prone to hysterics when under stress. *Easily Impressed: She can be this with a generally naive nature. *Emphasize Everything: She has a habit of ending most of her sentences with exclamation marks, even when they don't need to be expressed with really strong emotion. Jenny always tries to get Sarah to stop doing this and use proper punctuation. *Fangirl: She's strangely obsessed with cute fictional anthropomorphic creatures, such as Woody Woodpecker and Mrs. Brisby. In fact, she's so obsessed with them, that she writes fanfictions about them, but those stories can be very...peculiar. *First-Name Basis: Sarah has placed herself on a first-name basis with a few people, especially her own mother, Ruth. *Foil: To Jenny in terms of behavior and intelligence. *For Happiness: She is almost always motivated and wants everyone around her to be the same. *Fragile Flower: Despite being upbeat and spunky, Sarah is very sensitive and it doesn't take much to make her cry like a little kid. *Friend to All Children: Quite naturally. Some of the OCs that she makes in real life are sometimes descendants of either a famous person, someone from a certain time period, a cartoon character, or even herself. Perhaps it's not a surprise, considering her childlike personality. *Full-Name Basis: Sarah almost always refers to others by their full names, including herself. *Genius Ditz: Although she may be naive, she does have some intelligence in her. For instance, she knows a lot about world history and remembers different time periods. She can also speak fluent French. *Genki Girl: She's quite cheerful and energetic. *Girly Bruiser: She's very energetic and upbeat, but she can get angry very easily if someone insults or cyberbullies her. *Girly Girl: She likes anything that's cutesy and girly. *Girly Girl With a Tomboy Streak: Not only Sarah likes anything girly, but she also likes comic books, sports, and video games. *The Heart: She's sweet, gentle, and good-hearted, despite her many child-like quirks. *Hyper Awareness: Played with. Despite her often short attention span, Sarah usually spots the obvious before anyone else clues in. *Kindhearted Simpleton: She's ditzy, naive, and somewhat of a crybaby, but she's a nice young woman who is caring towards others. *Large Ham: In her usual mood, she puts a lot of spirit into whatever she says, and ends a lot of her sentences with exclamation points. *Malaproper: She has a tendency to use malapropisms. Not only that, but she also tends to make quite a few grammatical errors from time to time. *Malicious Misnaming: When she steals an OC, she changes the name of the OC and claims that she made it herself. The truth is, she doesn't even know that the OC she stole already belongs to someone, and that OC might already have a name. *Manic Pixie Dream Girl: She is very eccentric and happy-go-lucky as far as attitude goes. *Naïve Everygirl: Sarah may be insecure and naive, but she keeps a happy-go-lucky attitude. As she's a young adult, she's becoming more mature and understanding as time progresses, but she wants her friends to be happy and she's essentially the everygirl. *Nice Girl *One-Gender Race: Almost all of her OCs are female, though she has made a few male OCs. *One Steve Limit: Averted, big time. Sarah tends to use names that she already used on many of her OCs, making those names very cliche and boring. *Otaku: She likes magical girl anime shows, particularily Ojamajo Doremi and Pretty Cure. *Plucky Girl *The Pollyanna: She's normally quite optimistic and keeps a positive attitude. Unless something upsets her, Sarah is always happy-go-lucky. *Spock Speak: A rare version in that she doesn't speak this way due to a fascination with logic/science, but due to the improper way she writes. She also hardly ever uses informal forms or slang. *Sweet Tooth: She likes anything that's sweet, be it candy or desserts. *True Blue Femininity: Her favorite color is blue. *Verbal Tic: She sometimes misplaces or misuses contractions (she tends to say "I am" instead of "I'm" or "Do not" instead of "don't"). *Who Names Their Kid "Dude"?: When it comes to naming her OCs, Sarah sometimes comes up with names that are rather peculiar, such as "Topaz" or "Meadow", when she's not giving her OCs names that she used before, like "Fiona" or "Dorothy". *Woman Child: She may be in her early twenties, but she has a somewhat naive, childish personality. *You Wouldn't Like Me When I'm Angry: She goes absolutely berserk if something rubs her the wrong way, and seeing her angry is not a pretty sight. *Your Answer to Everything: She thinks that the best way to feel better when you're sad is to watch your favorite show or movie and binge on fast food. Gallery Sarah in GoAnimate Sarah west by riarasands-dbjychk.png|Sarah in Comedy World Sarah west s new look for september by riarasands-dblyi0z.png Sarah west wearing an iron patriot hoodie by riarasands-dbljkwo.png|Sarah in a Patriot outfit Screen_Shot_2017-05-06_at_2.35.41_PM.png Sarah west as sb wearing an iron man costume by riarasands-dbl7h5r.png|Sarah in an Iron Man-inspired outfit Sarah west meets her classic self by riarasands-dbkq89f.jpg|Two Comedy World Sarahs Sarah west s new look for 2017 nfl kickoff by riarasands-dbmephn.jpg|Sarah's NFL outfit Sarah in Real Life Sarah West and Molly The Mouse.jpg|Sarah at Canobie Lake Park in June 2015|link=Sarah West SarahWestatThe2013ProminPembrokeCountryClub!.jpg|Sarah at the 2013 Pembroke Country Club prom Other MyStyle-9.jpg Screen_Shot_2017-05-17_at_5.31.16_PM.png|Sarah as a Frozen-inspired Disney princess Sailor SD.jpg|Sarah as a Sailor Scout Sarah_West_X-Girl.jpg|Sarah as an X-Girl Sarah West in Wonderland (Blue Dress and White Apron).jpg|Sarah in an Alice in Wonderland-inspired outfit Sarah west in kisekae form by riarasands-dbkqd1y.png|Sarah in Kisekae form Category:Good Users Category:Female Users Category:People from USA Category:Disney fans Category:Anime Fans Category:April births Category:1997 Births Category:2012 Goanimate Debuts